Moja i Twoja przyszłość
by Nimla
Summary: Każdy ma czasami dość szkoły, a co gdyby uczył nas tam np. Roy Mustang, czy Maes Hughes? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Postacie należą do Hiromu Arakawy.**

**Biorę pod uwagę tylko wydarzenia z mangi i anime FMA:B**

**Miłej lektury i nie zapomnijcie o komentarzach ;)**

* * *

Za oknem był ciepły, słoneczny dzień, pierwszy taki po długiej, męczącej zimie. Za oknem pewnie pachniało już pierwszymi kwiatami. Gdyby usiadłoby się pod drzewem, słyszałoby się wesołe ćwierkanie ptaków. Tam by się aż chciało żyć, oddychać pełną piersią. W taki dzień powinno się siedzieć pod drzewkiem i patrzyć na niebo. A nie siedzieć w tej głupiej szkole i słuchać tego lowelasa. Taa. Stare ławki, podpisane i wydrapane, przez kilka pokoleń. Niewygodne krzesełka, na których siedzi się po osiem godzin dzienne. Zielona tablica, na której była zapisana notatka, ale Ed jakoś się tym nie przejmował. Na ścianach wisiały chyba ze trzy tablice okresowe pierwiastków, jakby ktoś dwóch nie zauważył. A nad tablicą, trochę na lewo wisiało zdjęcie Marii Skłodoskiej Curie z podpisem: "Ucz się Maria patrzy".

Ich szkoła była naprawdę dobrą szkoła. Z wieloletnią tradycja, prestiżowa. Najwyższy poziom w powiecie i te sprawy. Tu przychodzili uczniowie, którzy naprawdę chcieli coś w życiu osiągnąć. Rozmyślania przerwało Edowi głos rzucanej kredy na drugim końcu sali i krzyk nauczyciela.

-Jesteście głupsi od psa mojej obecnej dziewczyny!

Jednak zanim zdążył powiedzieć dlaczego, przerwał mu najpierw skrzek głośników, a później ciepły głos sekretarki.

- Dyrektor wzywa Edwarda Elrica do swojego gabinetu, powtarzam dyrektor wzywa Edwarda Elrica do swojego gabinetu.

Wszystkie oczy w sali zwróciły się ku niskiemu blondynowi siedzącemu w pierwszej ławce. Włosy zaplecione miał jak zwykle w warkocz opadający na czerwoną bluzę z dziwnym znakiem na plechach. Na nogach ciasne, czarne dżinsy i glany. Jego złote oczy, zamiast lśnić blaskiem ciekawości, jak zwykle kiedy się uczył, były znudzone, nawet bardzo. Spojrzał, pytająco na nauczyciela.

- Idź – powiedział młody nauczyciel chemii, Roy Mustang. .Był to młody, na oko dwudziesto-sześcioletni brunet. Najczęściej ubierał się w niebieską katanę I ciemne spodnie. Jego ciemne oczy lśniły blaskiem ilekroć zaczynał mówić o ogniu, lub czymś wybuchającym. Kiwnął głową w stronę drzwi. - Stalowy – dodał z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem.

Wielu nauczycieli mówiło do Eda właśnie tym przezwiskiem, jednak on szczególnie. Różne są pogłoski skąd się wzięło. Jedni mówią, że to przez nerwy, póki ktoś nie nazwie go kurduplem, był oazą spokoju i opanowania. Inni, że przez dziwne umiłowanie do stalowych zawieszek, wszelkiego typu. Teorii było mnóstwo, a pewne jest tylko jedno - przylgnęło do tego chłopaka i nie chciało puścić.

Teraz gdy szedł przez klasę w stronę drzwi słychać było szepty po sali.

- Ciekawe co znowu zrobił.

- Może znów kogoś pobił.

- Ale to dopiero trzeci dzień szkoły.

- Zbyt łatwo się denerwuje.

Szepty zakończył jeden władczy gest ich nauczyciela.

- Kontynuując, ogień powstaje w wyniku gwałtownego procesu utleniania...

Chłopak wyszedł z sali na ciemny,wąski, wysoki korytarz. Zamknął delikatnie drzwi, tak by nic im nie odleciało. I ruszył prosto przed siebie, zakładając ręce na kark. Posadzka była z ciemnego kamienia, której nawet mycie niewiele mogło pomóc. Jedno jedynie okno na tym piętrze znajdowało się dokładnie na drugim jego końcu. Można tu było dostać klaustrofobii. "Co ja tu robię" - pomyślał po raz kolejny Ed, "przecież, nie muszę się już uczyć w szkole, wszystko już przeczytałem w książkach. Mógłbym robić co mi się żywnie podoba. Ech, ten głupi obowiązek szkolny."

Ed stanął przed drzwiami do gabinetu dyrektora wpatrując się w tabliczkę: King Bradley-dyrektor. Westchnął ciężko i zapukał, a gdy odpowiedziało mu zwyczajowe chrząknięcie, nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do dobrze znanego, umeblowanego dość skromnie, gabinetu. Przy jednej z ścian stała szafa z nieznaną zawartością, zaś resztę ścian ozdabiały szable. Szable małe, średnie, duże, bardziej lub mniej zakrzywionej, z ozdobną rękojeścią, z prostą. Chłopak próbował je kiedyś zliczyć, w czasie jednego z kazań o swoim nieodpowiedzialnym zachowaniu. Naliczył ich 21. Na samym zaś środku stało proste biurko z jasnego drewna, a za nim na obrotowym krześle obitym czarną skórą siedział dyrektor we własnej osobie – mężczyzna blisko sześćdziesiątki, z czarnymi włosami, w których próżni było doszukiwać się choćby śladu siwizny i niezmiennie, z niepasującą do funkcji, piracką opaska na jednym oku.

- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić, mój chłopcze?- westchnął znużonym głosem, podczas gdy Ed siadał na prostym krześle po drugiej stronie biurka.

- Dać spokój? - burknął blondyn.

- Ech, same utrapienie z tobą, przecież jesteś przecież mądrym chłopakiem.

- Nazwali mnie kurduplem, maluchem, Tomciem paluchem! - Chłopak przerwał znany mu dobrze wywód i zaczął się nawet rozkręcać w swoim słusznym gniewie.

- Ech – westchnął dyrektor i pokręcił głową. - W sumie niewiele więcej jest w stanie wyprowadzić cię z równowagi. Nie wezwałem cię jednak po to by prawić dobrze ci znane wywody. - Stalowy podniósł z zaciekawieniem brew. - Otóż niedługo przyjeżdżają do nas uczniowie z wymiany z Xing. Będą bawić u nas przez pół roku, nie chciałbym byś sprawił im jakąś przykrość. - Ostatnie słowa zostały wypowiedziane z absolutnie śmiertelną powagą, przy której nawet Ed'owi odechciało się pyskować, więc tylko pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową.

- To dobrze - Powiedział z ciepłym uśmiechem dyrektor. - Nie chcemy, żeby wyjechali przed czasem. Możesz wrócić na lekcje, tylko to od ciebie chciałem.

Chłopak wyszedł z gabinetu i wolnym krokiem skierował się w stronę sali od chemii, jednak zaraz zatrzymał się w pół kroku, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos. Głos mrożący krew w żyłach, zimny jak lód na dalekiej północy, skąd pochodziła jego właścicielka. Olivier Armstrong, wicedyrektorka stała za nim.

- Nie spieszy się zbytnio panu na lekcje.

- Już idę, po prostu mam takie krótkie nóżki...- Po tych słowach zagryzł zęby, że też sam to musiał przyznać. Po czym prawie pobiegł do klasy.

Przykładami reakcji egzotermicznych są: spalanie magnezu... - Nauczyciel zdawał się nawet nie zauważyć wejścia Edwarda do klasy. Kontynuował swój wywód, jak zwykle o czymś co miało coś wspólnego z ogniem i wybuchami. Nie bez powodu otrzymał przezwisko płomienny.

Blondyn usiadł na swoim miejscu i odezwał się do Winry, siedzącej za nim.

Co mamy następne?

Ta podniosła wzrok znad fascynujących gryzmołów na marginesie zeszytu. Spojrzała na niego, a po chwili zastanowienia odparła.

- W-f.

- O nieee - jęknął chłopak. - Znowu godzina wyjęta z życiorysu na słuchanie przechwałek Armstronga na temat swojego umięśnienia, jakim cudem on jest bratem wicedyrektorki. - Nagle poczuł uderzenie kredy na karku.

- Stalowy nie pozwalaj sobie! Umów się z nią po lekcjach! - Ed spalił buraka, odburknął coś pod nosem i zaczął udawać, że słucha.

Po skończonych lekcjach Winry i Ed siedzieli na murku przed szkołą. Niezbyt dużym budynkiem z czerwonej cegły. Do głównego wejścia wiodła brukowana ścieżka zakończona bramą rodem z Aushwitz, tylko napis się nie zgadzał: "I Liceum Ogólnokształcące im. Marii Skłodowskiej Curie w Resembool". Czekali jak zwykle na Al'a. Wielkie, stare drzwi z mosiężną klamką otwierały się co chwila, ale Al'a ani widu ani słychu. Ed machał w powietrzu nogami śmiejąc się beztrosko.

- Co ci tak wesoło, kurduplu?

Ed natychmiast zapomniał, że cokolwiek go bawiło i bardzo niechętnie spojrzał w stronę, z której padły słowa. Obok niego stał wysoki chłopak z czarnymi dredami. Ubrany był w ciasne czarne spodnie i bluzkę, a na głowie miał opaskę przytrzymującą włosy. Usta wykrzywiał strasznie wredny uśmiech. Niestety Ed znał go, chodzili nawet do jednej klasy, czego szczerze nienawidził. Obok stała piękna dziewczyna z długimi czarnymi lokami, ubrana na tyle skąpo by było widać jej dziwny tatuaż na klatce piersiowej o który często wkurzali się nauczyciele i dyrekcja. Byli bliźniakami, choć sporo się różnili. Jak zwykle towarzyszył im niski i gruby młodszy brat. Był łysy i brzydki, ale z powodu starszego rodzeństwa, wszyscy bali się mu dokuczać.

- Ech, to znowu wasze rodzeństwo - mruknęła Winry i zanim zdążyła zatrzymać przyjaciela ten łapał już Envy'ego za bluzkę.

- Kto tu niby jest kurduplem!

- Haha, co zazdrosny jesteś o mój wzrost?

- Ja?! Nie mam Ci czego zazdrościć!

- Envy- jego siostra Lust położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. - Uspokój się, bo ojciec znów będzie wściekły - zaciskała rękę coraz mocniej, aż jej brat zrobił krok w tył.

- Jestem głodny -odezwał się Gluttony.

- Już idziemy do domu, prawda, Envy?

- Taa.- mruknął zapytany i spojrzał na blondyna morderczym wzrokiem.

Gdy odeszli, Ed zobaczył swojego młodszego brata wychodzącego ze szkoły. W przeciwieństwie do Ed'a, pn włosy ścinał na krótko. Ubierał się najczęściej w koszule i dżinsy. Na nogach nosił trampki. I nie, nie był hipsterem. Pomachał mu i już za chwilę opuszczali bramę szkoły, kierując się w stronę domu. Mogli w sumie dojeżdzać tam autobusem, bo ich domu stały na uboczu, ale lubili chodzić tam piechotą I rozmawiać o wszystkim I o niczym, byli w końcu przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa. Al właśnie zaczął jedna z takich rozmów.

- Braciszku, co znowu narozrabiałeś, że Cię wzywali?-

- Nic. - odpowiedział Ed zupełnie nonszalancko, zakładając ręce na kark.

- Nie wierzę Ci, no powiedz nam!

- Ech, dyrektor kazał mi dobrze się zachowywać, bo przyjeżdżają uczniowie na wymianę – powiedział w końcu.

- Co naprawdę?! - krzyknął podekscytowany Al.

- A faktycznie, zapomniałam wam powiedzieć, jedna dziewczyna będzie mieszkać u mnie- wtrąciła się Winry

- Co?! - Krzyknęli oboje na raz, robiąc przy tym tak podobną minę, że dziewczyna roześmiała się.

- Dziewczyna ma na imię May i jest w wieku Al'a. Chyba będziecie w jednej klasie. Z tego co wiem interesuje się medycyną i lubi pandy.

Ciekawe zainteresowania – powiedział raczej do siebie młodszy Elric.

Gdy doszli do rozstaja dróg, gdzie się zazwyczaj rozstawali, postanowili wykorzystać trochę tej cudnej pogody. Położyli się w cieniu drzewa,gdy byli mali, lubili się na nie wspinać. Nazywali je swoja bazą. Leżeli i patrzyli na leniwie przepływające pojedyncze chmurki. Tylko Ed miał cały czas poirytowana minę.

- Wkurzają mnie!

- Nie da się tego ukryć, Ed - Winry jako jedna z niewielu nie używała prawie wcale jego przezwiska.

Po tych słowach cała trójka już nic nie mówiła i po prostu leżała trochę przysypiając. Nie spieszyli się domu, bo i po co.

* * *

**Oto pierwszy rozdział. Piszcie jak się podobało i krzyczcie, jak coś się nie będzie miało sensu :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oto kolejny rozdział, pisane z Sabatonem i Systemem w tle :)**

* * *

Biologii z Tuckerem, nijak nie można było nazwać zwykłą lekcją. Już sam wygląd sali i jej umiejscowienie były nietypowe. W piwnicy, na samym końcu korytarza, za szatniami, za małymi drzwiczkami. Gdy się do niej wchodziło, można było dostać ataku klaustrofobii, ławki ledwo się tam mieściły. Na ścianach obłożonych brudno żółtymi kafelkami biegły rury. Na wielu półkach były słoje z czymś bliżej niezidentyfikowanym. Lecz to nie one budziły największy niepokój. Były jeszcze małe drzwi do kantorka, żaden uczeń nigdy tam nie był, wszyscy śmiałkowie bali się, że już stamtąd nie wyjdą. Gdy siedziało się w ostatniej ławce ta jak Ed, można było co jakiś czas usłyszeć stamtąd dziwne dźwięki. Bardzo cichutkie, jak kapanie wody w sąsiednim pokoju. Nito płacz dziecka, ni to szczekanie psa. Sam nauczyciel pytania o ten kantorek zbywał milczeniem, a wszyscy którzy nigdy nie słyszeli tych dźwięków, nie wierzyli w opowieści o nich. Tak, to nie była zwykła lekcja.

Sam Tucker wydawała się miłym, starszym jegomościem o rudych krótkich włosach. Na nosie miał duże, okrągłe okulary. Dziś miał na sobie brązową koszule i dżinsy. Skończył studia medyczne i czasem dorabiał jako lekarz. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że miał małą córeczkę, co choć trochę działało uspokajająco. Może jednak ich nauczyciel nie był taki podejrzany? Przecież wszyscy pamiętali, że jego żona zmarła rok temu na jakąś dziwną chorobę. Tak, Resenbool było małym miasteczkiem i nie wiele mogło się tu ukryć. I mimo, że Ed wraz z Alem, zajmowali się kiedyś małą Niną, to jej ojciec zawsze był dla nich podejrzany.

Ed jak zwykle nie słuchał lekcji, o niemal wszystkim co Tucker mówił na lekcji, chłopak wiedział już dawno. Lubił biologię i często startował w konkursach, a materiał do nich potrzebny, przewyższał o dużo ich poziom na lekcji. Siedział oparty o ścianę i czytał książkę. Nagle podniósł zainteresowany głowę, gdy ktoś z jego klasy wtrącił pytanie. Niestety był to Envy, ale Ed usłyszał ostatnie słowo z pytania: „alchemia".

- Alchemia to bezpośredni przodek, współczesnej chemii. Jest to nauka zaczynająca się w starożytnym Egipcie, a kończąca się w siedemnastym wieku. Z biologią nie ma zbyt dużo wspólnego, po za tym, że kamień filozoficzny, miał leczyć nieuleczalne choroby. I ponoć wskrzeszać zmarłych. - Ostatnie zdanie dodał już o wiele ciszej. Po tych słowach odchrząknął i podjął przerwany wykład. „Alchemia"- chodziło Ed'owi po głowie. „Trzeba przyjrzeć się temu bliżej". Słyszał co prawda o tym, ale nigdy nie interesował się tym bardziej. Do końca lekcji nie podnosił wzroku znad książki.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, wcale nim by się nie przejął gdyby nie lekkie pacnięcie w głowę. Uniósł głowę i zobaczył swoją przyjaciółkę, Winry. Miała na sobie jasno zielony top i krótką spódniczkę w zielono białą kratę. Na nogach, jak zawsze, nieśmiertelne glany. Długie blond włosy, upięła w wysoki kitek odsłaniając trzy metalowe kółka w uszach, prezent od Ed'a na szesnaste urodziny. Niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego wyczekująco.

- Co się mi się tak przyglądasz? – Zapytała, mrużąc lekko oczy.

- Nic - mruknął, odwracając wzrok i wstając.

Zbliżały się urodziny dziewczyny i zastanawiał się co też może jej kupić. Po głowie chodziły mu tylko nieuchwytne zamysły. Westchnął cicho i zarzucił sobie plecak na ramię, zawieszki zagrzechotały. Jakiś nabój, klucz do niewiadomo jakiego zamka, mini kosę z maleńkimi czaszkami na rękojeści, parę łańcuszków. No i przypinki z serii „literożerca", Hannibal lektur" itp.

- Co czytasz, że aż tak cię wciągnęło?

- Hę? – Ed przerwał rozmyślania o prezencie – A, Szpiedzy, wywiady i tajne służby. Czyli o wywiadzie w Izraelu.

- Aha - mruknęła Winry, nie bardzo wiedząc, co lepszego mogła powiedzieć - Chodź ze mną do biblioteki, potrzebuje porady co przeczytać.

- Jasne – Ożywił się nagle Ed.

Gdy Winry stała przed półką którą polecił jej Ed, chłopak rozmawiał z bibliotekarką. Niską, młodą kobietą o jasnych krótkich włosach. Blondyn nigdy nie widział, by szukała czegoś w spisie. Na pytania o książki zawsze odpowiadała z pamięci. Zazwyczaj była dość nieśmiała, ale braci Elric lubiła, prawdopodobnie za ich zamiłowanie do książek.

- Masz coś o Alchemii?- Ed był z nią już po imieniu.

-Hmm, u nas nie ma. Ale była kiedyś w bibliotece publicznej.- Powiedziała po mniej niż sekundzie namysłu. „Z swoją pamięcią jest trochę przerażająca"- przemknęło blondynowi przez głowę, gdy Winry wypożyczała książkę.

Gdy szli przez dziedziniec, z powrotem do budynku szkoły minął ich Al, zmierzający do sali gimnastycznej.

- Cześć, nie czekajcie dziś na mnie, pomagam koledze z matmy.- Powiedział i od razu ich minął.

Ed odwrócił sie za nim, ale ten już wchodził do szatni.

- A temu co znowu? – Mruknął pod nosem.

Gdy mijali ich chłopacy z jego klasy, których Ed w większości nie znał, zauważył coś. Większość z nich przyglądało się Winry z dziwnym wzrokiem, niektórzy nawet oglądali się za nią. Zastanowiło to chłopaka, czy wcześniej nie zauważył, że tyle chłopaków ogłada się za jego przyjaciółką?

Po skończonych lekcjach, Ed wyciągnął Winry na miasto, żeby poszła z nim do biblioteki. Sheska nie kłamała, mieli książkę o alchemii. Stary, szary i mocno zużyty tom „Podstawy alchemii" wyglądał dość tajemniczo i chłopak wyczuwał już zerwaną noc. Szli przez miasto, niezbyt przyjemne o tej porze roku. Niedawno stopniał śnieg, który odsłonił wszystkie ukryte pod nim brudy. Świeciło słońce, dodają choć odrobinę koloru szaremu miasteczku. Ed przyglądał się z ukosa dziewczynie, której delikatny wiosenny wiatr rozwiewał lekko włosy. „Kiedy ona przestała być dziewczyną, a stała się młoda kobietą?"- Przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy jego wzrok prześlizgiwał się, po Winry. Nie zoorientował się nawet gdy ta to zauważyła.

- Co mi się tak przyglądasz? Już drugi raz cię dziś na tym łapie!- Powiedziała karcącym tonem łapiąc go za kaptur by nie wlazł na ulicę.

- Aaa, to nic, tak tylko… No wiesz, tego… To nowa spódniczka? – Ed spalił buraka próbując ratować sytuacje. Oczywiście nie powiedziałby jej, że szuka w niej tej małej dziewczynki którą znał. Że nie wie kiedy stała się kobietą. A te wszystkie myśli skutecznie blokowały sensowne argumenty.

- Nie- westchnęła dziewczyna przyglądając się mu badawczo. Kiedy ten rzucił się przed siebie, gdy włączyło się dla nich zielone światło. „Od kiedy on ma tak szerokie plecy"- przemknęło jej przez głowę, gdy pobiegła za nim.

- Chodźmy szybko do domu.- powiedział, nie odwracając do niej twarzy. „On nadal jest tym samym nieśmiałym chłopcem"- przemknęło jej przez głowę i trochę się uspokoiła.

Nie pomylił się co do książki, w nocy spał może z dwie godziny. Jego głowa rano parę razy prawie wylądowała w płatkach.

- Co to za książka była?- Spytała ich mama z uśmiechem patrząc na Ed'a.

- O alchemii…- Powiedział Ed, drapiąc się po karku z niewinnym uśmiechem.

- No tak, co chwila coś nowego- powiedziała mierzwiąc mu włosy.

-Mamo! Przestań tak robić, nie mam już sześciu lat- powiedział chłopak strząsając rękę matki z swojej głowy.

- No tak, ale warkocza sam sobie nie zapleciesz- powiedziała lekko się śmiejąc, po czym zaczęła zaplatać mu włosy. Jej syn mruknął tylko coś niezrozumianego i pozwolił zapleść sobie włosy.

Wyszli na już trochę mniej pogodny dzień. Na niebie było mniej więcej tyle samo chmur co niebieskiego nieba. Ale nie wyglądało na to, że ma padać. Szli polną drogą, a po obu stronach drogi witała ich już coraz bardziej zielona trawa. Na drzewach pojawiały się pierwsze nieśmiałe listki. Wiosna zastępowała już zimę pełną parą. Nawet już nie było tak zimno, bracia Elric odważyli się wyjść już bez kurtek, ale Winry założyła swój czarny, lekki płaszcz. Było im naprawdę dobrze.

-Winry?- zagadnął dziewczynę Al.- Kiedy przyjeżdżają ci z wymiany?

-W przyszły poniedziałek – Powiedziała dziewczyna sennym głosem, wystawiając twarz ku nieśmiałemu promykowi słońca. – Oby ich przywitała miła pogoda – dodała po chwili.

* * *

**Nie zapomnijcie, ze komentarze pobudzają wene ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ten rozdział pojawił się wyjątkowo szybko, ale ostrzegam, nie zawsze tak będzie! (Jeżeli ktoś tam jest i to czyta) ^^**

* * *

Stali na obskurnym peronie w Resenbool. Jedyny peron z trzech, z którego odjeżdżały pociągi. W dwóch kierunkach, na wschód, lub zachód. Zadaszenie, które pamiętało początki lat 60, było mocno dziurawe i siąpiący kapuśniaczek przepływał przez nie swobodnie. Ed, Winry i Al, siedzieli stłoczeni na jedynej ławce, a dokładniej na tej połowie, która była sucha. Spoglądali na brzydki, niegdyś biały, budynek dworca. Po chwili podnieśli z nadzieją głowy, gdy rozległ się skrzek głośników.

-Po…ąg z Ce... City wje…ący planowo o go…inie sie...mna...ej, przy…ie z opóźnieniem około pię…stu minut.

-Ech… Może wejdziemy do środka, tam dach jest jeszcze cały – mruknął lekko znudzony Al.

W środku na brązowej ławce podpisanej przez pół miasta siedziała ich koleżanka z klasy. Lan Fan, ubrana była w czarne bojówki i ciemno szary płaszcz. Wzrok miała wlepiony w ziemie, a wysoki kok umożliwiał zobaczenie słuchawek w uszach. Winry podeszła do niej i lekko dotknęła ramienia, na co dziewczyna zareagowała gwałtownym uniesieniem głowy. Ukazała tym samym swoje trochę wschodnie rysy. Podobno jej matka, wróciła z małą Lan z podróży do Xing. Nie chciała nic mówić o jej ojcu, ale nazwisko miała po nim. Przyjechał też dziadek małej. Ten często uczył ją o państwie Xing. Teraz wyciągała jedna słuchawkę z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

- Czekasz tu na kogoś?- Zagadnęła ją Winry siadając obok.

- Tak, dwójka bliźniaków z wymiany ma u mnie mieszkać – powiedziała dziewczyna, wyjmując druga słuchawkę.

-Naprawdę?! Super, u mnie będzie mieszkać Dziewczyna imieniem May. – Ucieszyła się Winry. – Słyszałaś, że ich pociąg ma pięćdziesiąt minut opóźnienia?

- Co? No ładnie ich Amestris przywitało, nie ma co- westchnęła brunetka opierając się o ścianę za nimi.

Gdy ich koleżanki rozmawiały, chłopacy wgapiali się przez rozpaczliwie brudne okno na peron. Na peron na który właśnie wieżdżał pociąg, z kierunku Central City.

- Hej, dziewczyny, nasz kraj jest nie taki zły. Właśnie wynaleźli teleport – Odezwał się lekko zdziwiony Ed.

Po tych słowach cała czwórka wybiegła na peron, na którego środku stała lekko zdezorientowana trójka ludzi w ich wieku.

- Hej! - Krzyknęła w biegu Winry machając do nich ręką.

-Hej - Odezwała się jedyna dziewczyna z śmiesznym akcentem. Była o wiele niższa od swoich kolegów, którzy wyglądali jak dwie krople wody. Ubrana była w dżinsy i czarną kurtkę przeciwdeszczową. Włosy miała upięte w dwa koki po bokach, co sprawiało, że wyglądała trochę dziecinnie. No i uśmiechała się promiennie do Winry. Tak samo jak jeden z braci. Drugi nie był już taki wesoły. Minę miał jakby był tu za karę. Oboje ubrani byli w czarne szarawary, ale jeden miał jasno brązową kurtkę, a drugi czarną. Ten z uśmiechem odezwał się pierwszy.

- Witam. Nazywam. Ling Yao. – Każde słowo mówił oddzielnie i starannie, widać, chciałby go dobrze zrozumiano. Mimo, że uczyli się Amestrijskiego już o dłuższego czasu, Ling miał z nim problemy. Ten z podłym grymasem twarzy nawet się nie odezwał. Jego brat oparł się o niego ramieniem.

-Przepraszam za niego. On jest zmęczony. - Mówił dalej po woli - On jest Greed. – Chłopak dodałby pewnie coś jeszcze, ale jego brat strzepnął mu rękę z ramienia i powiedział coś w ich języku.

Wtedy udało się wtrącić do rozmowy gospodarzom.

- Hej, ja jestem Winry, a ci dwaj to Ed i Al.- powiedziała dziewczyna wskazując po kolei palcem na swoich przyjaciół. Wzrok Lan, skutecznie zniechęcił Winry, by i ją przedstawić.- May, to ze mną pisałaś.

- Ja jestem Lan Fan – Przedstawiła się po Amestrijsku, a potem dodała coś powoli w języku państwa Xing, po tych słowach uśmiech Lina poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, a na twarzy Greeda można było dostrzec cień uśmiechu. – No to chodźmy – dodała z uśmiechem.

Gdy May chciała chwycić swoją walizkę Al ją uprzedził i poniósł ją za dziewczynę.

Wszyscy, chyląc głowy przed deszczem, ruszyli przed siebie. Zaraz za dworcem Lan, wraz z bliźniakami poszła na wprost, a reszta odbiła w lewo ku przystankowi. Stanęli pod o dziwo całym dachem Winry zaczęła opowiadać nowej współlokatorce o zapowiedzi spóźnionego pociągu. A Al stał za nią i gestykulował do jej słów. Na co dziewczynka reagowała salwami śmiechu, kiedy blondynka zorientowała się kto stoi za nią, wyciągnęła niewiadomo skąd klucz francuski i trzasnęła nim kolegę po głowie.

- Auć! Winry jakim cudem Ty go zawsze masz przy sobie? – Wykrzyknął Al z grymasem łapiąc się za bolące miejsce, ale cały czas z uśmiechem na ustach. Przez ten dziwny wyraz twarzy wszyscy wybuchneli jeszcze większym śmiechem. Tak głośnym, że zagłuszyli deszcz uderzający w plastikowy dach przystanku.

- Winry, mówiłaś, że lubisz mechanikę i chcesz iść na studia z tym związane, ale nie wiedziałam, że nosisz klucz ze sobą. – Powiedziała ocierając łzy śmiechu May. Mówiła o wiele lepiej niż jej starszy kolega.

- No tak jakoś wyszło – Odpowiedziała Winry drapiąc się po karku.

- May? – Zagadnął dziewczynę Al.

- Tak? – Obywatelka państwa Xing podniosła pytająco brwi.

- Słuchaj, opowiesz mi trochę o swym państwie?

- Jasne. – Uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna ciepło.

Autobusy w Resenbool nie były zbyt urokliwe. Gdy nadjeżdżał mimo deszczu szybciej go można było usłyszeć niż zobaczyć. Siedzenia w środku obite były czerwonym materiałem, który na niektórych siedzeniach był podarty. Ale Al i May zaangażowani w swoją rozmowę nie zwrócili na to uwagi i usiedli na pierwszych wolnych siedzeniach Z uwagi na pogodę w autobusie jechało więcej osób niż zwykle, więc gdy Ed z Winry weszli, zostało tylko jedno miejsce. Ed zrobił minę nieszczęśnika i wpuścił koleżankę na to miejsce, ta widząc jego minę szturchnął go palcem pod żebra. Na co chłopak uśmiechnął się wesoło. Tak, mimo zepsutej pogody humor dopisywał całej czwórce.

Gdy wysiedli z autobusu i doszli do rozstaju Al tak zagadany poprowadziłby May do swojego domu, ale Ed chrząknął głośno i krzyknął za nimi z wredną miną.

- Ej gołąbeczki! Nie zapominajcie, że mieszkacie osobno! – Po tych słowach tym razem starszy z braci dostał kluczem po głowie. Po chwili usłyszał syk Wiry do ucha.

- Bądź miły dla May.

- Dobrze, dobrze – chłopak podniósł ręce w geście pojednania, by znów nie oberwać niebezpiecznym kluczem. W tej samej chwili stanął przed nimi zakłopotany Al.

- Przepraszam zagadaliśmy się – tłumaczył się blondyn.

May wzięła od niego swoją walizkę.

- Dziękuję, do zobaczenia jutro – powiedziała podążając za Winry.

- Pa! – Odkrzyknęli za dziewczynami chłopcy odchodząc w stronę swojego domu.

Gdy byli po za zasięgiem wzroku i słuchu Winry, Ed zaczął nabijać się z młodszego brata.

- Zakochana para!

- Nieprawda, braciszku! – Próbował się bronić Al, ale jego zarumieniona twarz wskazywał coś innego.

- Ha! To było od pierwszego wejrzenia! – Jego starszy brat nie dawał mu spokoju.

- A jak Ci się układa z Winry? – Spytał Al z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Gdy Ed spalił buraka weszli do domu i skończyli temat.

- Cześć mamo! – Krzyknęli równocześnie.

-Witajcie w domu! – Odkrzyknął im ciepły głos matki z kuchni. Rozebrali się z mokrych kurtek i butów, po czym weszli do kuchni. Było to spore pomieszczenie, ściany wyłożone były deskami w tej niewielkiej części gdzie nie było żadnych szafek i półek. Na tych ostatnich stały słoiki z dżemami, kompotami, lub po prostu puste słoiki czekające na swoja kolej. Po środku stał duży stół, a na jego środku stały dwie parujące miski. Gdy chłopcy podeszli bliżej ich twarze rozświetliły się w uśmiechu. W środku dojrzeli ich ulubiony, robiony przez ich mamę ramen.

- Smacznego – krzyknęli równocześnie i zaczęli pałaszować. A w tle towarzyszył im dźwięczny śmiech ich mamy.

* * *

**Mam nadzieję, że się podobało! I jak zwykle zachęcam do komentowania :)**

**No kącik twórczego marudzenia:**

**Wena: Patrz co wymyśliłam**

**Ja: Nie, no to będzie wredne...**

**Wena: Zaufaj mi, będzie dobrze**

**Ja: No dobra, ale jak co, to o złego to nie ja**

**Poczujcie się ostrzeżeni, moja wena planuje coś złego! **


	4. Chapter 4

Pogoda poprawiła się dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu. Znów wyszło słońce, ogrzewając wyciągane ku niemu twarze. Siedzieli na swoim ulubionym miejscu, pod niedużym dębem na krańcu dziedzińca ich szkoły. Nad nimi powiewały świeże, jeszcze nie w pełni ukształtowane liście. Lubili tu siadać, gdy było ciepło. Zazwyczaj siedzieli tu tylko bracia Elric i Winry, czasem dołączą do nich Lan. Jednak teraz siedzieli z nimi May i Ling. Wszyscy wyjęli swoje drugie śniadanie i zaczęli je konsumować z apetytem. Ed po zjedzeniu jednej położył się I patrząc w niebo zwrócił się do nowego kolegi z wymiany.

- Ling?

- Mów mi Lin. – Poprosił szybko chłopak przerywając koledze w pół słowa.

- Okej, Lin. Gdzie się podział twój brat? – Kontynuował Ed – widziałem go na krótkiej przerwie, śmiał się z paczką Env'iego.

- Ach, Greed. Widzisz jesteśmy bliźniakami. Ale my nie możemy się dogadać. Bardzo się różnimy. Rzadko znajdujemy sobie wspólnych …

- Znajomych? – Podsunęła mu Winry.

- Tak, tego słowa szukałem. – Zaśmiał się lekko podenerwowany Lin.

- Niezbyt podoba mi się fakt, że poszedł akurat do tego pokraki. – Powiedział Ed, cały czas leżąc z głową na swoim plecaku. Po chwili przymrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko, do nikogo konkretnego, jakby do słońca. A obok niego May i Al rozmawiali z ożywieniem o tradycjach jakiegoś święta w państwie Xing. Winry zaś uczyła Lina wymawiać jakieś łamańce językowe.

- Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie, a nie trzcina brzmi w chrząszczu! – Krzyczała Winry z udawanym oburzeniem.

- To może coś łatwiejszego? – Odparł chłopak jakby z pełnymi ustami.

Ed otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na niego, potem na miejsce gdzie zostawił swoją kanapkę, potem znów na niego. Zerwał się od razu i palnął chłopaka w tył głowy sprawiając, że ten zaczął się krztusić.

- Ty pędraku! To moja kanapka! – Wrzasnął Ed zwracając na siebie uwagę całego towarzystwa.

- Braciszku, spokojnie, jak chcesz możesz wziąć moją. – Al próbował opanować gniew swojego brata.

- Daj mi tą kanapkę, wpakuję mu ją do gardła jak jest taki głodny! – Krzyczał cały czas starszy z braci, a Lin przełknął ostatni kęs nie swojej kanapki.

- Ups, sorki stalowy – Powiedział uśmiechając się sie z zakłopotaniem.

- Ups? Ja ci dam ups – Ed wyrwał mu swoje pudełko śniadaniowe i zajrzał do środka, choć wiedział, że przywita go tylko pustka. Wziął parę głębokich wdechów, wyciągnął palec w stronę ucznia z wymiany.

- Wisisz mi dobrą kanapkę! – Powiedział poważnym tonem, na co wszyscy po za winowajcą wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem.

- Dobrze, kapitanie! – Powiedział Lin coraz wyraźniej dusząc śmiech. Po chwili wszyscy głośno sie śmiali, a Ed siedział po środku z oburzoną miną. Po chwili podeszła nich Lan przysiadając się w ciszy. Śmiech szybko umilkł i wszyscy spojrzeli na dziewczynę. Siedziała z podkulonymi nogami z brodą opartą na kolanach.

- Hej – zaczęła Winy przysuwając się – co się stało?

- Co? – Brunetka szybko podniosła głowę, dopiero orientując się, że wszyscy przyglądają się jej w skupieniu. - Ach nic takiego, nie mogę znaleźć drugiego pasożyta z mojego domu. Wiecie ile oni jedzą – mówiła szybko dziewczyna wymachując rękami.

- Taa, zauważyliśmy – mruknął Ed.

Winry przyglądała się uważnie koleżance i pewnie o coś by zapytała, ale zadzwonił dzwonek. Bracia Elric jak na zawołanie przeciągnęli się w tym samym momencie wydając z siebie westchnięcie. Al podniósł się z ziemi niemal natychmiast, a jego brat siedział dalej.

- Braciszku wstawaj! Czas na lekcje! – powiedział krótkowłosy blondyn ciągnąc Ed'a za rękę.

- Ech, chwila, jest taka ładna pogoda. – Powiedział chłopak, ale po chwili spojrzał na wyczekującą twarz brata.- Tak, tak wiem. Za dwa miesiące mam maturę i te sprawy.

- Właśnie, Winry? – stalowy zwrócił się do dziewczyny – pomożesz mi juto z tą interpretacją wiersza na Amestrijski?

- Ta, o ile Ty mi dziś pomożesz z matmą - powiedziała dziewczyna uśmiechając się ciepło i ruszając ku szkole.

Po wejściu do szkoły Al i May poszli w jedną stronę, a cała reszta zaczęła wdrapywać się po schodach. Gdy byli parę metrów od swoje klasy, Lin wskazał palcem swojego brata.

- Zobacz Lan, jest tam! – Powiedział uśmiechając się szeroko zdejmując żółtą bluzę.

- O, to dobrze – dziewczyna zaczęła rzucać z zaniepokojeniem spojrzeniem to na ziemie, to na Greeda. A jego brat patrzył na nią nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Spojrzał pytająco na Ed'a, ale ten wzruszył ramionami, dając do zrozumienia, że też nie wie o co chodzi. Greed zaś stał ubrany w ciasne czarne spodnie i obcisłą koszulkę obok ubranego niemal identycznie Enviego i rozmawiał z nim o czymś. Obok z znudzonym wzrokiem stała Lust bawiąc się czymś w telefonie. Gdy obok niej przechodził jakiś nauczyciel, jego wzrok błądził przez chwilę po jej obcisłym stroju.

Po chwili przyszedł ich nauczyciel fizyki. Wysoki mężczyzna w okularach z lekkim zarostem. Ubrany był w dżinsy i koszule w kratę. Meas Hughes, podobno kiedyś pracował przy wielkim zderzaczu hadronów. I faktycznie, wiedze na temat fizyki miał pokaźną i Ed lubił jego lekcje.

- Nie uwierzycie dzisiaj Elicia zaśpiewała mi piosenkę! – Krzyknął gdy wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca.

No w każdym razie lubił je, gdy były o fizyce. Gdy chciał wyłączyć się na cześć lekcji poświęconą chwaleniu małej córki Measa i odwracał się ku oknu, Winry szturchnęła go w ramie. Odwrócił się w jej stronę z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

- „ Mam pewien pomysł, ale potrzebuje Twojej pomocy"- brzmiał tekst który podsunęła mu pod nos. Zanim zdążył zareagować, zabrała ją i coś dopisała. Gdy znów miał ją przed sobą.

- „A zresztą nieważne, to było głupie" – spojrzał na swoją przyjaciółkę, która odwracała wzrok lekko się rumieniąc. Potrząsnął nią lekko, dając do zrozumienia, że jednak chce wiedzieć o co chodzi.

-„ Czy Al. mówił Ci coś wczoraj o May?"- Winry dopiero po chwili podsunęła mu kartkę. Sięgnął po długopis i szybko naskrobał odpowiedź. – „Ta, coś o tym, że dobrze mu się z nią gadało itp." Po tej odpowiedzi spojrzał pytająco na Winry, a ta miała minę jakby coś kombinowała. To mogło zwiastować kłopoty dla wszystkich dookoła. „Wyciągnij dziś po lekcjach Al'a do alchemika, uważaj, żeby się nie wymigał, dołączę do was z May." Alchemikiem nazywali ich ulubioną kawiarnio – herbaciarnie, można tam było bowiem spotkać połączenia niespotykane. Herbata z czarnych porzeczek, żurawiny i pomarańczy? Proszę bardzo, jedynie dziewięć złotych. Nie wszystko było zdatne do picia, ale parę dziwactw smakowało lepiej niż brzmiało. Chłopak stwierdził, że lepiej nie będzie pytał co kombinuje jego przyjaciółka.

Gdy wychodzili a Alem z szkoły, mijali bliźniaków z wymiany, którzy kłócili się o coś

- Czemu się tak bronisz przed zwykłym pójściem na piwo? – Szydził Greed z swojego brata.

- A czemu Ty się tak dziwnie zachowujesz od przyjazdu do Amestris? – Odpyskował mu Lin, wyrywając rękę z uścisku brata. – Idź z swoimi nowymi kolegami - powiedział odwracając się na pięcie i wpadając na Ed'a. Spojrzał szybko na braci Elric i ruszył ku bramie znikając w tłumie wychodzącym z szkoły.

- Chyba nie dogadują się zbyt dobrze. – Powiedział Al, drapiąc się po karku z zakłopotaniem, jakby wstydząc się tego, że był świadkiem tej sceny.

- Nie wszyscy bracia dogadują się tak jak my – powiedział Ed zarzucając bratu jedną rękę na szyje, a drugą czochrając mu włosy. – Choć do alchemika – ciągnął dalej stalowy ciągnąć brata w stronę przeciwną niż ich dom.

Kawiarnia była niewielkim, przytulnym pomieszczeniem. Podłoga wyłożona była zieloną wykładziną. Wszędzie, bez konkretnego planu stały stoły różnej wielkości, otoczone miękkimi fotelami. Gdzie było wolne miejsce stały książki. Niektóre na regałach, inne w sztaplach aż po sufit. Na ściennych półkach było ich jeszcze więcej. Gdy piło się dziwne wyroby alchemika, można było sięgną po przeróżne książki. Często spotykali tu swoja bibliotekarkę, która często nawet ich nie zauważała.

Gdy siadali w miękkich fotelach drzwi znowu się otworzyła i wpadła tam Winry ciągnąc za sobą zdezorientowaną May.

- O cześć Ed, cześć Al! Co za niespodzianka – Wykrzyknęła z zdziwieniem. Ed podniósł brew w niemym zapytaniu. Zastanawiał się, co ona też kombinuje. Spojrzał na Al'a który zarumienił się na widok mniejszej z dziewczyn i szybko odwrócił wzrok ku półce z książkami.

- Hej – mruknął rumieniąc się lekko.

- Dobra Ed, idziemy! Miłej randki!– Powiedziała Winry podnosząc go z fotela i umieszczając tam May. Szybko pociągnęła Ed'a za rękę ku drzwiom. Gdy wyszli i odeszli parę kroków od kawiarni spojrzeli na siebie i wybuchnęli śmiechem. Chłopak ścisnął mocniej rękę dziewczyny i przyciągając ją do siebie.

- Ty to jesteś niesamowita! – Powiedział jej do ucha z śmiechem.

- A Ty jesteś głupek! Gdybyś widział swoją zdziwioną minę! – Powiedział dziewczyna puszczając jego rękę by mocniej przytulić się do blondyna. Na co ten zaczął się po prostu śmiać. Po chwili odsunął ją lekko od siebie i pocałował. Nagle i gwałtownie, tak że dziewczyna dopiero po chwili zorientowała się co się dzieje. Gdy odsunęli się do siebie Ed szybko zaczął iść w stronę ich domów.

- Chodź! Dzisiaj przecież mam cię uczyć matematyki – powiedział Ed zachrypniętym głosem.

- Ed, a jak mam rozumieć to co przed chwilą zrobiłeś?

- No wiesz… To był impuls - Ed'owi plątał się język a wzrok wbity w ziemie przyglądał się czerwonym glanom dziewczyny.

- Czyli tak po prosu zachciało ci się mnie pocałować i to zrobiłeś?! Ed, nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie! – Winry była wyraźnie oburzona i po chwili chłopak poczuł silne uderzenie w policzek.

- Ale Winry to nie tak! – Krzyknął za nią blondyn zza oddalającą się sylwetką dziewczyny. Ta zatrzymała się i nie patrząc w jego stronę.

- Czyli jak? To był impuls tak? Czy jednak dostrzegłeś w końcu to, że cię kocham nie tylko jak brata?! – Ed słyszał, że głos dziewczyny drży, wiedział, że po jej policzku spływa już pierwsza łza. Wiedział, że złości się to na niego, że jest głupkiem, to na siebie, że płacze. Wiedział to wszystko, przecież znał ją od dziecka. Ale mimo to nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa. A dziewczyna zaczęła oddalać się, wyciągnął rękę, ale ona była już za daleko. Zaczął biec, ale ona była coraz dalej, coraz bardziej nieuchwytna

* * *

**Kącik twórczego marudzenia ^^**

**Przyznam, że moja wena coraz bardziej mnie zaskakuje. Piszę sobie rozdział wiem do czego zmierzam, a wena nagle wszystko zmienia. Dobrze, że główny cel zostawiła póki co bez zmian... Ale powoli zaczęłam się jej bać, powiedzcie mi, czy to jest normalne? W sensie jej dziwne pomysły i mój strach przed własną weną?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Po dość długiej przerwie, niemniej życzę smacznego ;)**

* * *

Chciał przeprosić, naprawdę chciał to zrobić. Niech go piorun trzaśnie jak nie próbował. Ale Winry unikała go jak ognia, wszędzie widział ją z jakąś koleżanką, a do domu wracała sama o dziwnych porach. Ilekroć go widziała kierowała się w przeciwnym niż on kierunku. Chłopak już sam nie wiedział czy złościć się bardziej na siebie, za swoją głupotę, czy też na nią za jej upór. Ed siedział na lekcji chemii i patrzył za okno. Widok nie był zbyt interesujący. Była ósma rano i za oknem była gęsta mgła. Nawet tu w sali było wilgotno i duszno, cała klasa łącznie z nauczycielem była ospała. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dzwonek, którego się nie spodziewał. Chciał wymyślić plan jak ją przeprosić, a czas nagle zaczął tak szybko uciekać! Wychodził jak ostatni i już chciał przymykać drzwi, gdy powstrzymał go głos płomiennego.

- Stalowy – rzucił niby od niechcenia, wpatrzony w okno – kup jej kwiaty, to zawsze działa – dodał po chwili już patrząc na swego rozmówcę i szeroko się uśmiechając.

Ed natomiast stanął jak wryty i patrzył się na niego z wyrazem twarzy pod tytułem „skąd ty wiesz", szybko jednak odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z sali. Za sobą słyszał tylko cichy śmiech swego nauczyciela. „Chociaż, może to nie głupi pomysł?" – przeszło mu przez myśl, a w głowie pojawiło się postanowienie, najpierw wątłe, ale coraz bardziej mocniejsze – to będzie dziś.

Gdy szedł tak zamyślony zderzył się z kimś, gdy podniósł głowę zobaczył wykrzywioną w złości twarz Enviego. Może by i poszedł dalej i zostawił go spokoju, ale on wyraźnie tego nie chciał.

- Patrz jak łazisz kurduplu! – Wycedził i splunął Edowi pod nogi.

- Idź pilnować swoich spraw, nie chce się kłócić z debilami – powiedział blondyn łagodnie, jak do dziecka. Wykonał pierwszy krok by odejść, ale ciemnowłosy podstawił mu nogę. Na tym cierpliwość Eda się skończyła. Odwrócił się szybko ręką celując wprost w brzuch przeciwnika. Ten o dziwo nie zdążył uskoczyć i zgiął się wpół. To blondynowi starczyło i odszedł, przeciskając się przez tłum gapiów.

- Pożałujesz jeszcze tego, stalowy! – Krzyczał za nim Envy, ale Ed szedł dalej nie zważając na wyzwiska. W myślach znów układał możliwe scenariusze rozmowy z Winry.

Al widział z czym zmaga się brat. Wiedział, ze jego braciszek coś narozrabiał i nie potrafi teraz tego naprawić. Chciał mu pomóc, naprawdę. Jednak ostatnio Ed się trochę od niego oddalił, niby nadal był blisko, wracali razem do domu, śmiali się rozmawiali. Jednak widział, ze brat nie mówi mu wszystkiego tak jak kiedyś. Oddalali się do siebie, a on nic nie mógł zrobić. Al był teraz bezradny, nawet gdyby zapytał o to brata, ten po prostu zacząłby się śmiać i mówić, że nic się nie stało, że wszystko w porządku. Al Mógł tylko czekać.

Lecz nie tylko ich rodzeństwo nie mogło się dogadać. Dwaj bliźniacy z wymiany gryźli się bardziej niż zwykle. Kiedyś byli ze sobą naprawdę zżyci, wszystko robili razem, ale z czasem zaczęli się kłócić o coraz mniej istotne szczegóły. A od przyjazdu do Amestris było coraz gorzej. Greed zaczął się trzymać grupką dziwnych ludzi. Była to trójka rodzeństwa, dwójka była w ich klasie a jeden o rok młodszy. Chodzili zawsze na czarno, zawsze ciężko i mroczno. I każdy z nich miał dziwny tatuaż, jakby smok pożerający swój ogon i gwiazda w środku. Niepokoili oni Lina. Patrzyli na wszystkich z góry, jakby byli lepsi. Gdy spytał o nich Eda w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko górę nieprzychylnych słów. Na nim też nie zrobili najlepszego wrażenia. Wzbudzali w nim niewytłumaczalny lęk. Pewnego dnia Greed mocno spóźniony wszedł do ich pokoju, który dostali od rodziny Fan. Wzrok miał rozbiegany i śmierdział na kilometr fajkami.

- Gdzieś ty się znowu szlajał! – Wybuchnął Lin wstając gwałtownie od biurka'

- Korzystałem zżycia, kujonku – Powiedział jego brat rozkładając szeroko ramiona.

- Co to jest? – spytał nagle łapiąc brata za rękę, widniał na niej ten tatuaż. Ten sam, co u NICH.

- Co się tak gorączkujesz, braciszku – powiedział powoli Greed, a ostatnie słowo niemal wypluł – spokojnie jest z henny – zaśmiał się widząc oburzoną minę brata.

- Co się z tobą dzieje! – krzyknął Lin załamując ręce.

* * *

Mimo upływającego dnia mgła nie miała zamiaru się podnieść, choć widoczność się lekko poprawiła. Marzenia o pięknej pogodzie na piątkowy wieczór legły w gruzach. Lekcje minęły Edowi tak szybko jak nigdy dotąd. Zaraz po dzwonku pobiegł do kwiaciarni na rogu i kupił białą różę. Wiedział, ze je lubi. Stał po drugiej stronie ulicy niż brama szkoły. Widział jak wszyscy wychodzą. Niektórzy w grupkach, śmiejąc się mimo brzydkiej pogody, inni samotni wpatrzeni w ziemie. Jeszcze inni z wysoko uniesioną głową, raźno idąc przed siebie. Lecz żadna z tych postaci nie była Winry. Rozglądał się, lecz nic to nie dało. Lecz jeszcze sobie nie darował, poszedł ku wielkim drzwiom szkoły, potem ciemnymi pustymi ciemnymi korytarzami skierował się do czytelni. Jego kroki dudniły w tej pustce. Zza drzwiami klas odbywały się lekcje, ale nic nie dostawało się na korytarz. Zarówno w czytelni i w bibliotece nikogo nie było. Spotkał za to Lina, który został trochę dłużej czekając na May.

- Widziałeś może Winry? – spytał lekko zaniepokojony Ed

- Nie – powiedział powoli, przeciągając to słowo, jakby nad czymś myśląc – a co bardziej mnie niepokoi, nie wiem gdzie mój kochany braciszek. – jego język poprawiał się z dnia na dzień.

Ed podziękował mu skinięciem głowy i ruszył pustymi korytarzami powrotem ku wyjściu.

Przez prawie dwie godziny chodził po mieście w nadziei, że ją spotka. Odwiedzał jej ulubione miejsca i cały czas krążył wokół nich. Bał się, że jak nie zrobi tego dziś to może się już nie zebrać. Jednak im więcej czasu mijało, tym bardziej się niepokoił. W końcu ruszył przed szkołę by wrócić z bratem do domu. Wiedział, że dziś May jest umówiona z Linem, więc brat raczej będzie już szedł do domu. Gdy zobaczył, że wychodzi z szkoły z wzrokiem wbitym w ziemie szybko zrównał z nim krok i dał mu kuksańca w bok, a na jego twarzy zawitał lekko wymuszony uśmiech.

- Coś taki zamyślony – powiedział Ed przyglądając się bratu.

- To raczej ja powinienem spytać, po co ci róża. I to taka jaką lubi Winry – odparł mu Al, jakby z nutą satysfakcji, że udało mu się na czymś takim przyłapać starszego brata.

Ed spojrzał powoli na to co trzymał w prawej ręce, a drugą walnął się w czoło. Zastanawiał się jak mógł o tym zapomnieć i szlajać się z tym po mieście. Jego mentalne biczowanie przerwał dopiero głos Ala.

- Braciszku!

- A to… No wiesz, dziś jest dzień… tego…. Pluszowego misia! – Jąkał się Ed gestykulując wolną ręką. - Każdy dzień jest dobry by dać róże naszej rodzicielce! – dodał już pewniej, na widok ciągle zdziwionej miny młodszego brata.

- Ale mama woli tulipany – Powiedział Al z szerokim, trochę wrednym uśmiechem.

Na te słowa Ed odwrócił wzrok i począł gwizdać. A Alphonse zaczął się tylko śmiać. Oboje wiedzieli, ze drugiego coś trapi, że ich uśmiechy sa wymuszone, ale milczeli. Nic nie mówili. Przez dłuższą chwilę szli zapatrzeni w wzgórza. Były już lekko zazielenione, na nielicznych drzewach z niektórych baź wyglądały nieśmiało pierwsze liście. Mgła była coraz rzadsza, nawet paru promykom słońca udało się przebić. Powracała nadzieja na ładną pogodę w weekend. Gdy doszli do rozstaju dróg gdzie jedna prowadziła do nich, a druga do Winry, Ed wręczył róże bratu i skręcił ku domu dziewczyny.

- Powiedz mamie, ze będę za 10 minut, tylko coś sprawdzę!

- Powodzenia! – krzyknął za nim brat. A odpowiedział mu uniesiona w górę ręka, zawsze tak się robił gdy szedł inną stronę niż jego przyjaciele.

Niestety babcia Winry też nie wiedziała, gdzie jest dziewczyna. Chłopak coraz bardziej się niepokoił. Próbował do niej zadzwonić, ale miała wyłączony telefon. Gdy przyszedł do domu siadł zamyślony na krześle w kuchni, wcale niezainteresowany jedzeniem. Patrzył za okno na ten znany widok. Dwa wzgórza w oddali przecięte drogą, niewielki ogródek tuż za domem ogrodzony niewysokim drewnianym płotkiem. Gdyby przenieść wzrok kawałek na prawo zobaczyłoby się ogromny dąb, który rośnie tu od trzech setek lat, a na nim starą, prostą huśtawkę. Lecz od kiedy ojciec odszedł Ed nie patrzy w tamtą stronę. Jego wzrok od dziesięciu lat prześlizguje się po drzewie i go nie zauważa.

- Synku, zjedz coś – usłyszał jak zawsze delikatny głos matki.

- Przepraszam mamo, ale nie jestem głodny – Ed wstał od stołu i pokierował się na piętro do swojego pokoju. Rzucił się na łóżko i gapił się w sufit. Znał na nim każdą plamkę, każdą szczelinę. Często tak leżał wpatrzony w biel nad nim. Jego pokój był niewielki. Łóżko, biurko, szafa na ubrania i wielki regał z książkami zajmujący niemal całą ścianę. Na drewnianej podłodze nie było żadnego dywanu. Gdzieś w rogu wisiała pajęczyna. Na krześle leżała kupka ciuchów, tylko Ed wiedział, które są czyste, a które „ubrane tylko raz". Okno wychodziło w tym samym kierunku co kuchenne. Po chwili usłyszał jak Al cicho wślizguje się do jego świątyni. On zawsze mógł to zrobić, to prawo należy tylko do trzech osób na świecie. Do jego matki, brata i Winry. Nikt inny bez pozwolenia nie powinien tu wchodzić.

- Braciszku – usłyszał cichy głos brata – coś się stało z Winry, prawda?

- Nie ma jej nigdzie, zniknęła po lekcjach – powiedział po długiej chwili milczenia – gdybym tylko nie poszedł po tą różę… - dodał tak cicho, żeby Al nie usłyszał.

- W takim razie trzeba jej poszukać! – Al zerwał się z krzesła na które dopiero co usiadł.

- Włóczyłem się po mieście i zaglądałem do jej ulubiony miejsc – Ed spojrzał na niego z rezygnacją

- Braciszku… Podobno jesteś inteligentny. Skoro zniknęła nagle to może być w miejscu którego nie lubi, czyż nie? – powiedział Al kręcą główą w niedowierzaniu.

- No tak! Masz rację jestem głupi! – Starszy z braci zerwał sie z łóżka porwał kurtkę i z błyskiem w oku wybiegł z pokoju, a za nim jego młodszy brat.

* * *

**Jak zawsze zachęcam do zostawienia komentarza, to zawsze pobudza wenę! ;)**


End file.
